Oh, Damn
by syyg
Summary: Aizen has always been the Soul King. His reasons for trolling his military was to find out if they were strong enough to beat a powerful opponent, and to find a mate. He was disappointed in Soul Society, but not in the one he deemed as his mate.
1. Poison

Author's note: tell me if you find the lyrics annoying! I am thinking about possibly deleting them, to, as one of the other AO3 members suggested, in order to make things flow better. Odds have lyrics, evens do not.

I do not own bleach, any of the songs, or the characters and lyrics herein.

* * *

_"Your cruel device_

_your blood, like ice _

_one look could kill _

_my pain, your thrill!" _

He was a fool. An utter, complete, horrendous moron. What on earth could have possessed him to fall for Aizen. Aizen of all people! His captor, creator, and darkest rival. The other had beaten him in the fight after Aizen had revealed what Ichigo truly was. The bastard hadn't been lying, as he had watched in horror as his father, Yoruichi and Hat-and-Clogs had all been cut down ruthlessly by the brown haired man. The shock of seeing his father in the uniform of the shinigami, in addition, he had a captain's haori (though it was folded in such a manner so he couldn't see which division he'd once commanded) had slowed the orangette's reactions down enough to find himself suddenly hoisted in the air over the brunette's shoulder. Five shinigami Ichigo had never met before appeared and bowed to him asking "Have you chosen your bride, Soul King-sama?" that was the last shock Ichigo could handle. A quiet sob of utter incomprehension mixed with the utter desperation and desolation of someone who's world had been utterly shattered before his eyes. Aizen responded with an affirmation, and lightly squeezed the substitute's rump. That caused the teen to faint in utter terror. As he fell into unconsciousness, Aizen ordered the "Zero Squad" to heal all damaged shinigami, bring them to Soul Society and reveal his true Identity, as well as why he had done this to them.

_"I wanna love you but I better not touch _

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison _

_you're poison running through my veins _

_you're poison, I don't wanna break these chains" _

That had happened months ago. The royal dimension had people, but none of them would talk to them, as he was the Queen of Soul Society. When he timidly asked if he could see his family, or friends, his **husband **had told him only when they were truly husband and wife (he so graciously explained, whispering sinful promises as well as when Ichigo fell irrevocably in love with him) would the both of them visit Soul Society, as well as the world of the living once more. The only thing that kept Ichigo from trying to violently resist Aizen's (slowly) successful attempt at seducing him was the fact that Aizen could literally do anything to any or all of his loved ones and get away with it, solely on the fact that he was the Soul King. Which led him to this… was he slowly descending into madness? No… No he wasn't as his inner hollow would have taken over…

"_Your mouth, so hot _

_your web, I'm caught _

_your skin, so wet _

_black lace on sweat" _

Kami help him, Ichigo had had vivid dreams about what the other would do to him when he did finally surrender himself to the other. Insinuations, as well as "informational books" left by the zero squad on various… Positions, as well as how certain types of encounters should be handled (and he'd been forced to read it, or Aizen would "teach" him what the other had said. When the berry had resisted once, the older male had tucked the other into his lap, pulled the book and read the erotic content in that dark chocolate voice that rubbed along his nerves as if it were velvet. The way he spoke, reading what it said, it had caused **weeks **wet dreams and soiled sheets that he hurriedly cleaned by himself so that no one would notice. He hoped that was the case at least). One particular dream involved a pair of black lace panties that he'd been wearing (and nothing else) as his captor, his king touched and kissed each part of him.

_"I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't wanna touch you but your under my skin _

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_Running deep inside my veins, _

_Poison burning deep inside my veins _

_one look, could kill _

_my pain, your thrill" _

At times Ichigo wanted to use Zangetsu (he'd been allowed to keep the old man, in addition to all of his powers. That had been an unexpected, but welcome surprise) to stab the brown haired man in as many places as he could reach, despite what the other's voice could do to Ichigo if the teen wasn't expecting the other to speak. How did the other manage to capture his attention so?

But the bastard was somehow worming his way deep inside Ichigo's heart. It's not as if he'd suddenly changed into a mushy, kind, good hearted romantic. No, he was still the cold, calculating, arrogant, **gorgeous**asshole that the berry had always encountered. The man never seemed to get angry either (not that Ichigo had tried to push him that far… He wanted to keep his family and friends whole… But more and more, the berry desired for the other to genuinely like or care for him. Something other than a successful experiment of some kind). Ichigo had seen brief flashes in the older male's eyes when he interacted with someone more than once, or for more than about ten minutes. It was one full of sinister intent, and… Jealousy? but Ichigo spoke to Aizen the most, of everyone in that damn place. That look, stopped his heart for a moment. And the other's lips looked so tempting to taste at times…

_ "I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison _

_you're poison running through my veins _

_you're poison, I don't wanna break these chains" _

There were other looks from his-the king of Soul Society that he saw out of the corner of his eyes, that Ichigo was unsure that he was meant to see. When the teen moved in a certain way, the other's much darker brown eyes would deepen further in color. If the teen dropped something on the floor and bent down to pick it up, he might get a slight inhale of air from the other. Why, the teen had no idea. Increasingly he found it harder and harder to be even passive aggressive towards the asshole who had been no less than gentlemanly… Most of the time. And Ichigo never was one to abuse others (such as the timid servants that were employed to clean, and cook and to various other tasks for the Soul- Aizen) so he could not "rebel" by harming the other occupants of the royal dimension.

_ "You're poison!_

_I don't wanna break these chains, _

_Poison! _

_I wanna love you but I better not touch _

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison _

_you're poison running through my veins _

_you're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison!" _

Ichigo curled into a defensive ball of misery after he'd finished the song. Something had struck a chord in the teen, causing him to break out into song. Now all he felt was a terrible sense of vulnerability and utter loneliness… The realized that he was starting to fall for the other, and tears started to stream down his face. He couldn't let anyone know this, especially Aizen, or he'd be torn apart. Made into whatever kind of puppet that the brown haired man was looking for, to flaunt and further break Soul Society under his control. The teen fell asleep in that position, a maid finding her queen in an odd place, tears glistening on his cheeks.


	2. Show Me Love

Author's note: tell me if you find the lyrics annoying! I am thinking about possibly deleting them, to, as one of the other AO3 members suggested, in order to make things flow better. Odds have lyrics, evens do not.

I do not own bleach, any of the songs, or the characters and lyrics herein.

* * *

How the hell was Ichigo going to tell Aizen that he had managed to fall in love with the bastard? After he had been woken up by a concerned maid, he's smiled and waved her off before fleeing to a place where he thought that he was alone and unobserved. He had begun to sing in frustration. The brown haired Soul King had succeeded in seducing his heart. How the fuck was the berry going to cope with living here, living so close to him?

And yet, the teen's heart yearned for the other. He did fight with the other. Verbally only however, as Ichigo was still nervous of what would happen if they physically clashed again. The thought of the other brought tears of longing in his eyes… But why, why why? It was horrifically unfair. All that had happened between them before he'd come here was in the past, and could not be changed, no matter how much Ichigo could wish for it. He had to move on.

The yearned for the other to show him the fullness of the love that Aizen had been trying attain for him. From the sinful whispers in his ear, to the flashes of warmth had Ichgio was fairly certain he'd only dreamed had been in the older being eyes when they didn't argue with one another for longer than five minutes. But how would he tell the other? How could he tell anyone?

But would the other believe him? Or would Aizen merely think that the berry was submitting to him in order to see his loved ones in the human world, as well as in Soul Society? Ichigo hadn't given many clues, hadn't known about these feelings he had until very recently. How was he going to do this? Was there a way he could show the other, that he honestly, and truly fell for the brunette?

Did Aizen love him? Or was it simply a game, to see if the brunette could break Ichigo? Either way, the leader of the spirit realm was dangerously close to succeeding. All that was needed was for Ichigo to go to his-the Soul King and confess his feelings for the older man. But where would Aizen be now? Ichigo only encountered the other when Aizen sought him out.

Ichigo was fairly certain that yes, he wanted Aizen. But more than just on a physical level, though the brunette was gorgeous. The man's wicked intellect and many facets had caught the teen's attention. as well as some deep, lingering pain or injury. Ichigo could never resist trying to help someone who was hurt, and Aizen was no exception.

While the teen paced around the empty room, several servants, as well as visiting dignitaries from the various spiritual groups had gathered above on the balconies that Ichigo hadn't seen, listening to the young man's haunting melody. None of them present could identify the beings voice, and with his hair covered, one of his most distinctive features was hidden as well. Aizen himself had been brought here half way through the song, though he too, could not identify the singer, having never heard his wife's singing voice before. The being turned towards them, head down, so the male or female could not see his or her audience. A clap rang out, until suddenly everyone was clapping, startling the singer, and their head jerked up. The motion tugged down the hood that they were wearing to reveal a young man, of about fifteen or sixteen years old, with bright orange hair.

Ichigo stopped breathing as soon as he'd heard the first sharp sound. The audience he had acquired was mostly full of unfamiliar faces. Those he did recognize were not comforting to see as they'd heard his song when singing about his… His desire for Aizen. He hadn't wanted anyone to hear tha- shit! The object of his affection and confliction was there, regarding him with a curious and calculating expression. The teen bolted from the room, and away from everyone, frantically trying to pull himself together, as his reishi was giving himself away in his distress.


	3. My Snow White Queen

Author's note: tell me if you find the lyrics annoying! I am thinking about possibly deleting them, to, as one of the other AO3 members suggested, in order to make things flow better. Odds have lyrics, evens do not.

I do not own bleach, any of the songs, or the characters and lyrics herein.

* * *

After the orangette had fled from the room, almost everyone was talking to one another. It was questions about who the teen was, what he was and which leader did he serve. Another lively topic was who the teen loved so desperately, so deeply, yet when he had found that he was faced with an audience, one that likely contained his love interest, instead of telling them who he loved, the young male had fled as if something terrible were on his heels. All except for one powerful brunette, who calmly walked away from the crowd, using his weapon to be unseen, quietly stalking towards his wayward wife.

_"Stoplight Lock the door _

_don't look back _

_Undress in the dark _

_and hide from you _

_all of you _

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me _

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me _

_You don't know me now or ever" _

The words flowed out of Aizen, in the lyrical way he had heard them, on a whim, in the world of the living. Ichigo was **_his._** And the brunette was going to be the one to find out who it was who had dared to take the heart of his strawberry protector. The younger was ever so stubborn, but would stop just short of truly infuriating him. But not for fear of turning Aizen against him, no. It was for the sake of his **_friends_**, as well as his family, that Ichigo did not openly rebel against him. The Soul King was well aware of this.

_ "You belong to me_

_my snow white queen _

_there's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over _

_Soon I know you'll see _

_you're just like me _

_Don't scream my love, 'cause all I want is you _

_ Wake up in a dream_

_frozen fear _

_I can't scream _

_I can't scream" _

His beautiful wife had fluttered and struggled so hard against him, but why? There was nowhere in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo or the World of the Living that the other could hide from him. But Ichigo persisted in his defiance of loving, of caring for him. Even when Aizen had so generously offered that once the two of them were fully in love with one another, the other was hesitant to give him a chance. It wasn't fair.

_ "I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_

_I can feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep _

_I don't sleep _

_ You belong to me_

_my snow white queen _

_there's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over _

_Soon I know you'll see _

_you're just like me _

_Don't scream my love, 'cause all I want is you" _

The other thought so poorly of him, which was frankly unfounded. Of course he mostly blamed all of the information he had been fed by Soul Society about what his plans for the boy's home. But shouldn't that have faded once the other had realized that Aizen had always been the Soul King, and this had been a test of his military's defenses, as well as him searching for someone worthy to be by his side forever?

_ "I can't save your life_

_though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting _

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there as my world divides _

_ You belong to me_

_my snow white queen _

_there's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over _

_Soon I know you'll see _

_you're just like me _

_Don't scream my love, 'cause all I want is you" _

He wasn't going crazy at the prospect that the other wasn't in love with him, that could be fixed with time, patience, and a carefully constructed courtship that he was already in the process of conducting with his little berry. What was frustrating and enraging him was the fact that his Ichigo had fallen for someone. It did not matter. He would deal with them accordingly and gain an irrevocable, monopolistic hold on his darling orangette's heart. But first, he had to speak with his darling, and find out who it was that he'd fallen so foolishly for.


	4. Perfect Enemy

Author's note: tell me if you find the lyrics annoying! I am thinking about possibly deleting them, to, as one of the other AO3 members suggested, in order to make things flow better. Odds have lyrics, evens do not.

I do not own bleach, any of the songs, or the characters and lyrics herein.

* * *

They had come from different places, and were different races. At first the small group had been bitterly warring with one another, until all of them realized that they were after the same objective. They didn't want the peace talks to go forward, and wanted to kill at least one of the leaders of the spiritual races in order to create tensions that could only be satisfied by war. The shinigami were surprisingly vicious concerning their leader. The group of them had decided to meet here, where few people ever went in order to finalize their plans.

Despite how well secured the place was, the group had a plan of attack as well as who was going to be targeted first "So, it is decided then? The Soul King will be taken down first." A nod from everyone in the group, and they started checking on the supplies they needed in order to take the brunette down. One of them had figured out what the tall Soul Reaper's favorite tea was, and had it subtly poisoned in a way that would not harm him, until an hour after he ate the other half of the catalyst the ingredients in the cookies that went with the tea. Something white swished closer to them, but they ignored it. They would save each of their peoples from the madness of their monarchs.

Suddenly the group sensed _something _in the room with them. It crushed the air from their lungs and a white clad teenager appeared. He had tear streaks on his cheeks, and a terrifyingly furious expression on his face. The unofficial leader of the group tried to approach the teen, sensing his inner hurt and conflict (though what none of them could tell). When she tried to speak, the orangette moved. At his feet was the green whips that signified the Fullbring high speed technique. When attacked, the Quincy Blut Venne protected him. The weapon in his hand was a shinigami's zanpakuto, and on his face was a red and white bone mask of a high level hollow. 

As the unknown teen took each and everyone of them down in a matter of seconds, the would be assassins' targets, Juha Bach, Kugo Ginjo and Aizen Sousuke filed into the room, along with several captains and vice captains of the gotei 13, several of the Quincy leader's most trusted lieutenants, as well as the group that Ginjo usually traveled with. A puzzled expression on all of their faces… Did no one recognize the… Orange haired whatever-the-fuck he was?

"Why did you attack us? We have no quarrel with you! And wh-wha are you?" One of them managed to stutter, before the teen's icy golden-eyed stare froze their spines. The teen continued to attack them until they were capable of speaking, but little more. The teen then noticed their audience and tried to flit away, going towards the open, empty door on the other end of the room.

However the teen was stopped from leaving the room when the Soul King stopped the teen by appearing in front of the younger male. "Ichigo, why did you attack a few of our guests?" The brown haired male asked, voice soft but easily heard.

"They… They were threatening someone I… I c-cared for and loved very much. They-they're planning on trying to start a war between the spiritual races. Because they-they think that it's in the best interests of each of their peoples that none of us get a-along." the teen stuttered, very much upset by this, but also by what he had admitted.

Aizen's eyes narrowed fractionally. He had known about the assassins and was going to have the Zero Squad discover the plot at a politically advantageous moment, but this was more important. Ichigo had admitted to him, in public that he loved someone. Now was his chance to press for the identity of the other's love interest "And who was it that they were threatening, that you cared for so much?"

His berry looked around, extremely uncomfortable, and looked everywhere he could but at Aizen for a few moments before swallowing and saying as he looked directly into the brunette's eyes, tearing up as he whispered "You… I love you… Against my better judgement, but- I-I've managed to fall quite hard for you somehow." And slumped into his chest, silently crying. His reishi spoke of someone who's world had utterly collapsed around them, with no hope of rehabilitation or rescue. Aizen enfolded the other into a hug, screening him from the confused and prying eyes of many of the most influential of the spiritual world.


End file.
